User talk:46.48.138.119
Welcome Hi, thanks for your edits and welcome to . ' '. Although you can still edit without an account, having one provides additional benefits. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Signing in will also allow you to participate in votes. If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by codings and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Follow the guidelines in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Welcome Hi, thanks for your edits and welcome to Koei Wiki. ' '. Although you can still edit without an account, having one provides additional benefits. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Signing in will also allow you to participate in votes. If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by codings and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Follow the guidelines in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! $3 12:40, April 29, 2013 (UTC)